


all we need

by mearcats



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Smut, another first as well, background Knightrook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 21:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14553897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mearcats/pseuds/mearcats
Summary: It's been five months, and Robyn just wants Alice. She burns, she pines. But she's hardly alone in that, so there's a very obvious solution.





	all we need

**Author's Note:**

> I had a few people ask me for a smutty Curious Archer one-shot, so here it is! It can be read as a standalone or as a sequel to "slumber party", and I hope you all like it.

It’s been five months since their first kiss, since they decided they’re _together_. It’s blissful, and Robyn feels like she’s been in some sort of happily-ever-after since then. It’s almost perfect, a word she doesn’t quite want to use for fear of tempting the fates.

 

But she’s frustrated. Not with Alice—Alice is as close to heaven as Robyn can imagine being.

 

The thing is, she’s a red-blooded American (well, kind of) girl. And the fact that she can only see Alice a couple of times a month, combined with them taking it slow—which had been her own idea, god—and her living with her mother and aunt...well, there has been precious little _satisfaction_ of late.

 

Robyn has had girlfriends before, and she’s not inexperienced, at least when it comes to sex. But it’s different with Alice. It’s more, and she wants to savor and cherish every moment, every step they take together. It’s her first time with her heart on the line, and she knows she’s Alice’s first _everything_.

 

She wants it to be special.

 

She knows it’s almost nauseatingly corny, but it’s the truth. She wants there to be wine and chocolate and candlelight and music and rose petals, and she wants it to be a moment they’ll love forever.

 

Because they’re forever. Robyn’s not entirely sure when she realized it, but she knows she’s irrevocably, over-the-moon in love. They haven’t said it yet, but she’s fairly sure Alice feels the same way.

 

So she’ll wait until she can make it as perfect as the woman she loves, and it’s the farthest thing from a chore or source of frustration.

 

Her mother calls to her from down the hall, and she stands with a smile on her lips at her new resolve.

 

&&&

 

She hardly needs the excuse of delivering Noo—Hook’s letters to Alice to go for a visit anymore, but she likes being the one who does that for them. (And she’s trying very hard to call him Captain, Hook, or even Killian, as he’s instructed her countless times by now.) So when he hands her an envelope and a package for Alice, Robyn volunteers to go deliver it with haste.

 

“There’s no rush, lass,” he says, one side of his mouth quirked up in a smirk. The smirk that also graces her beloved’s face when she’s teasing her.

 

Robyn’s cheeks flood with color, but she shrugs as nonchalantly as she can manage. “It’s no big deal, I don’t have anything on the docket today. It’d be good to go out, get some exercise…”

 

His eyes twinkle. “Mmmhmm, aye. Well, I wouldn’t want to hold you back from being outside and getting exercise.”

 

That snarky little...she sighed, muttered a quick thanks, and ran off as quickly as she could.

 

&&&

 

She makes good time—it only takes her an hour and half where it usually takes her close to two. It’s only been a week, but Robyn misses Alice as though it’s been a month.

 

As she approaches the cabin, she realizes that in her haste, she forgot all but the barest essentials, let alone any of the accoutrements for the romantic rendezvous she desperately wants to plan. Well, at least she has Hook’s package for Alice.

 

She knocks at the door quickly, shifting back and forth on her feet. Alice says she’s free to simply come in—and Robyn definitely knows how to pick a lock to do so, even if Alice gave her a key—but she can think of at least a few ways that could go wrong. She has visions of a startled Alice hitting her over the head with a frying pan, and _no one_ wants that.

 

Alice answers the door, smiling as she pulls her through the entry and into a kiss. Robyn sighs against Alice’s lips as their fingers tangle in each other’s hair. This is home—here, in Alice’s arms.

 

A couple of minutes pass before Robyn pulls away, dragging one hand down Alice’s back as she cups her jaw for one last lingering kiss. “Hi.”

 

“Hello, yourself,” Alice says, looking dazed.

 

Robyn tries not to be affected by the way Alice’s chest is heaving, but she’s only human. Her eyes dart down, and she licks her lips. “Hi.”

 

“You already said that, Robyn.”

 

“Well, it’s important. I have to make sure you’re thoroughly greeted.” She knows she’s smiling like an absolute idiot as she leans her forehead against Alice’s, but she doesn’t care.

 

Alice lets out a peal of laughter, and her voice is full of fond amusement when she responds, “Really, because it looks like you’re also trying to greet my breasts.”

 

Her mouth twitches. “Um, they’re lovely and should absolutely be included in any greetings.” She drags her hand on Alice’s jaw down her neck, delighting in the shiver she gets in response to the light scrape her fingernails against Alice’s skin.

 

Alice’s gasp when she brushes her knuckles over the curve of her cleavage is music to her ears, and Robyn’s grasp on her self-control feels tenuous at this point.

 

God, she hasn’t even put down her bag yet. She reluctantly pulls away and puts a couple of feet of distance between them. (A necessity if she intends to get any rational thinking done at all.)

 

“I’d definitely rank that as a good, thorough hello. We should do that more often,” she says.

 

Alice nods. “Oh, absolutely. As frequently as possible.”

 

Robyn chuckles as she sets down her bag and rummages through it. “I promise I actually had more of a reason for coming than just groping you.”

 

“You don’t need one, you know.”

 

Robyn’s head snaps up, and she stares at Alice’s smirk—that stupid little smirk that she just wants to kiss off her face—and her mouth gapes for a moment before she shakes her head. “You’re killing me here.”

 

“Sorry.” She doesn’t sound even a _little bit_ sorry.

 

She finally manages to dig out the package from Hook, and she hands it to Alice. “Here. From your dad. He misses you, but he’s doing well. It’s been a busy week around the castle, so I couldn’t make it before.”

 

The desire in Alice’s eyes slips away, fading to something softer and more vulnerable. “Is he eating all right? Sleeping well? Sometimes he gets so focused on doing things he doesn’t stop to take care of himself.”

 

Robyn stands and reaches for Alice’s hand, twining the fingers together. “Hey, he’s doing okay. We do our best to keep an eye on him, even if we’re not you.”

 

“I didn’t mean that you all weren’t looking after him properly, it’s just—” Alice’s voice crackles with distress, and Robyn hurries to reassure her.

 

“No, no, not at all! Having someone you love who cares about you looking after you—there’s no replacement for that. We’re going to try our best to find a cure, because you both deserve that.”

 

Alice sets down the package and pulls her into a hug. “Thank you. I—I love you.” There’s no fuss, no fanfare, no indecision in her words or tone, just calm assurance.

 

She chokes up, her throat tight with all that she feels. “You’re stealing my thunder here, Tower Girl.”

 

“I’m not familiar with that expression, which it must be, because I’ve never stolen any weather,” Alice says with a raised brow and that mild look of confusion that inevitably comes with interactions between residents of this world and the Land Without Magic.

 

Robin smiles and kisses her. “I had a plan. It was going to be super romantic. There were going to be flowers, chocolates, wine, and I was going to play a pretty song, and that was going to be how I told you I loved you. But you kind of beat me to it.”

 

Comprehension and joy dance across her face. “Oh. You love me?”

 

“I love you more than I can say.”

 

Alice kisses her back. “I don’t need poetry.” Her lips are moving across Robyn’s jawline, and it’s everything.

 

She feels Alice’s hand in her hair, untying the ribbon on her braid. She knows her hair is mussed from earlier, and normally she’s pretty vain about it, but she doesn’t care right now. “I know, but you make me want to be able to give that to you.”

 

“I don’t want _words_ just now, Robyn.” She bites her lip and pulls their hips together.

 

Robyn’s mind is swimming, which is interesting, because she’s pretty sure she’s also burning. “Y-You’re sure?”

 

“Gods, yes. Take me to bed?”

 

Not needing further encouragement, Robyn crushes her girlfriend to her. She tries to pour everything she feels into their kiss: her love, the want she feels, the softness, the wonder, the sense of safety and adventure she finds only with Alice.

 

A strangled groan erupts from her throat when Alice reaches around and squeezes her ass through the soft leather of her breeches. This isn’t uncharted territory for them, but it’s bolder than it usually is, and—

 

 _Oh god_ , Robyn’s brain shorts when Alice wraps one leg around her hips and grinds against her. _She’s trying to kill me_ , she thinks, her last thought before she succumbs fully to the passion they feel.

She hitches her arm under Alice’s leg to give her better leverage, to pull them closer. It’s not really possible—the only thing keeping them apart at this point is the layers of their clothing, and the thought sends a pang of want through her.

 

Alice surprises her—it’s not the first time and it undoubtedly won’t be the last—by pushing off the ground and wrapping both legs around her waist. Robyn adjusts quickly, holding her in her arms as Alice sucks a mark on her neck.

 

Robyn walks them back to the screened-off area where Alice’s bed is. She’s not really paying attention to walking, so it’s not exactly graceful—her knees bump up the bed, and it’s enough for Alice to fall back onto the edge of it with a soft thump.

 

The sound Alice makes when Robyn falls on top of her is somewhere between a squeal and a moan, and Robyn is done for.

 

She pushes herself up on her elbows and kisses a line down Alice’s throat, scraping her teeth over her clavicle. She delights in the little gasps and sounds, the way Alice is arching up against her.

 

Robyn reaches up to unlace Alice’s bodice. She’s marginally aware that Alice is working on the buttons of her tunic, but then she succeeds in removing the bodice and the only thing she can see is _Alice_.

 

She’s still wearing her chemise and her skirt, but the chemise is something light and sheer and wonderful that hides little. She loves it.

 

But Alice is impatiently tugging at her unbuttoned tunic, so Robyn pulls back and shrugs it off. She hurries to remove her breeches as well, stumbling over the annoying obstacle that is her boots.

 

When she’s finally down to her underwear and bra—this Enchanted Forest or Wish Realm is great, but its undergarments have nothing on Calvin Klein or Victoria’s Secret—she crawls back onto the bed.

 

Alice is now in just the chemise, having clearly used the time Robyn was distracted to remove her own skirt and other sundries. She’s beautiful, so radiant that Robyn can hardly breathe.

 

A little of their urgency is gone, but in its place is a sense of awe, of wonder.

 

Robyn and Alice lie next to each other, looking and touching and caressing until Robyn can stand it no longer. She pulls Alice close and kisses her, pouring her passion and love into it. It starts out gentle, but soon consumes them both. Robyn suddenly realizes that the urgency from earlier isn’t gone at all but was merely dormant.

 

It returns in full force as Robyn slips a knee between Alice’s legs. It catches on the material of the chemise, so Alice pulls it up to her waist. Everywhere their skin touches is aflame—Robyn herself is aflame, burning with desire and affection and a few other feelings she can’t quite name.

 

She buries her face in the hollow of Alice’s throat, nipping and kissing her way down. She reaches a hand to touch her breasts, cupping them lightly as she gently pushes Alice onto her back.

 

Finally, her face is level with Alice’s breasts, and god, they’re—she—is perfect. Her nipples are taut, and she’s clearly enjoying Robyn’s ministrations. Robyn can’t resist taking one into her mouth, laving her tongue over it through the thin material of the shift.

 

She’s never heard the sound Alice makes before, and Alice doesn’t seem to have either. “More. Again,” she pleads before hiking the chemise over her head and tossing it onto the floor.

 

Robyn obeys eagerly. She reaches down with one hand, beneath the elastic of her underwear to give herself some relief. She’s wet, so wet, but more than anything she wants Alice to be as full of want as she is, and she’ll do what it takes to make sure she is.

 

She pulls her hand out of her underwear and shucks them off, wiping her hand on them.

 

Alice stares at her from the bed, eyes hooded and dark. “Take off your corset. Or whatever you call it. Please.”

 

“Okay,” Robyn agrees. Her heart swells when she’s finally naked before Alice—they’re both naked together, bare and eager, and it’s everything she’s ever wanted. Alice crooks a finger at her, and she can’t move fast enough.

 

When their lips meet this time, it’s not gentle. It’s bruising and rough, and it’s hotter than any kiss Robyn has ever experienced. She’s fairly sure she’s going to combust.

 

She wastes no further time, running her hand down Alice’s body, through the wiry hair at the apex of her thighs. She gently traces her folds, pulling back from their kiss to ask, “Is this okay?”

 

“Please don’t stop.”

 

“Never,” Robyn murmurs against her ear.

 

For a few long moments, they’re both content with those light touches, but Alice finally reaches between them and places Robyn’s hand so that it’s against her clit. Robyn takes the hint, rubbing her in a rhythm that soon has Alice panting.

 

Alice clearly thinks she’s been slacking, because she mirrors Robyn’s motions, and soon the only sounds in the little cabin are their hands moving against each other and gasps of pleasure.

 

It’s almost laughable how quickly Robyn finds her release bucking against Alice’s hand. Then again, she’s been wound up for five months. Longer, if she counts all the time she pined for her before acting on it.

 

Alice isn’t there yet, so Robyn decides to switch things up. She pulls her head from the crook of Alice’s neck. Alice lets out a moan of objection until she sees that Robyn isn’t done.

 

Robyn kisses her way down between Alice’s breasts, down the gentle, slight slope of her stomach. She doesn’t stop moving her hand over Alice’s clit, but she smiles against her thigh when Alice’s breath hitches.

 

She presses a quick kiss to Alice’s mound before pulling her hand away to gently spread her legs a little wider. She lowers her mouth over her clit, giggling at the way Alice moans plaintively and rocks against her face at the first tentative lick.

 

She doesn’t hesitate or hold back after that, driving her girlfriend to bliss. The taste of Alice on her tongue is something she’ll never tire of, she thinks with satisfaction as Alice’s back bows off the bed and her legs shake.

 

Robyn continues licking and sucking at her clit through her orgasm until Alice finally slumps back into the pillows.

 

“Gods,” Alice breathes.

 

Robyn subtly wipes her chin on the inside of Alice’s thigh before kissing her there once more. She hauls herself up and pulls Alice into her arms, replete and satisfied and more in love than ever before.

 

Robyn brushes a kiss across her forehead. “Yeah, wow.”

 

“That was…”

 

“Incredible? Life-changing?”

 

“Yeah. And I hear it gets better the more you do it, so…”

 

Robyn laughs and nods. “So we’re going to die of pleasure, for sure.”

 

Alice giggles and kisses her shoulder. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Alice.”

 

&&&

 

They finally get out of bed a couple hours when Robyn’s stomach rumbles loudly with her hunger, and she’s shocked to realize she hasn’t had a meal in nearly twelve hours. Alice pulls on Robyn’s tunic, while Robyn borrows Alice’s robe, and they get up and head to the little kitchen area to prepare food.

 

They’re sitting down to eat their stew when Alice gasps.

 

Robyn raises a questioning eyebrow.

 

“I completely forgot about the package from my Papa!”

 

“I think he’d be—well, he probably doesn’t think about what we do together, but I don’t think he’ll mind that you waited a few hours,” she says.

 

Alice sets aside the letter and tears through the wrapping to reveal a framed canvas. “Oh! It’s...it’s gorgeous.”

 

Robyn isn’t speechless often, but she’s surprised by Hook’s talent—he’s captured the details of the courtyard at the castle and the look of fierce concentration she gets on her face when she’s fletching arrows. “I didn’t know he was doing this. It...it’s so great.”

 

“He says it’s so I can always see you, even when you’re gone,” Alice reads from the letter. It’s longer, and her eyes skim the rest before she folds it away and takes Robyn’s hand, pressing a lingering kiss to her wrist.

 

Robyn has a lump in her throat again. “I don’t want to be away from you.”

 

Alice smiles, a beautiful, bittersweet thing. “I don’t want that either, but we both have responsibilities.”

 

“Ugh, responsibilities.” She feels her shoulders slumping.

 

Then Alice is on her feet, moving quickly from her chair to slide into Robyn’s lap. “But right now we can be together, yeah? And eventually the forest and kingdom will be safe and my Papa will be cured. For now, we have this. And each other.”

 

“Is that enough?”

 

“More than enough,” Alice says.

 

Robyn smiles. “For now—it’s perfect.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! The response to my previous Curious Archer story was so overwhelming and wonderful and it definitely made it easier to write this one, so if you do enjoy this, hook me up with a review or comment? <3


End file.
